battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Automatico M1918
The Beretta Model 1918 (Italian: Moschetto Automatico Beretta Mod.1918) was an early submachine gun introduced towards the end of World War I. Adapted from the Villar Perosa twin-barreled machine gun, the weapon featured an overhead inserted magazine designed to assist loading and chambering of rounds using gravity. It was the first practical submachine gun to see service with the Italian Army, and probably the very first submachine gun to see military adoption. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |hud = |level = Rank 0 Assault (Factory) Rank 1 Assault (Trench) Rank 3 Assault (Storm) |cost = 200 Warbonds |fire = Automatic |rof = 900 RPM |ammotype = 9x19mm Glisenti |magazine = 25 rounds |reserve = 125 rounds |partial = 2.1s |empty = 2.8s |vel = 380 m/s |drop = 12 m/s² |damage = 23 - 13.5 * 23 (0-6 meters) * 23 - 20.84 (6-11 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (11-12 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (12-21 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (21-22 meters) * 16.67 - 14.89 (22-29 meters) * 14.89 - 14.29 (29-30 meters) * 14.29 - 13.5 (30-37 meters) * 13.5 (37+ m) |recoil = Factory/Trench Storm |recoil1st = 2.333 (Factory) 2.8 (Trench/Storm) |recoildec = 16 (Factory) 8 (Trench/Storm) |spreaduz = Factory/Storm 1 (Static) 1.5 (Moving) Trench 0.667 (Static) 1.001 (Moving) |spreadz = 0.3 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.045 |spreaddec = 4.05 (Factory) 2.7 (Trench/Storm) |source = Symthic }} The Automatico M1918 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Assault kit. The Automatico M1918 has an extremely high fire rate of 900 RPM. With this high fire rate, aiming down sights is only a nominal ability with very little actual use in long-range engagements due to the high recoil. Therefore, the weapon is most effective at extremely close quarters; within this distance, however, the Automatico M1918 is nearly unrivaled thanks to its very high rate of fire. The very quick reload time (on par with a pistol) allows one to reload between every kill, assuming they do not empty the magazine before reloading. Singleplayer The Automatico M1918 Factory is the standard weapon of Italian assaults in Avanti Savoia! In addition, Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola starts with a Trench variant as his secondary weapon during the O La Vittoria. The weapon is also used by 369th Infantry Regiment submachine gunners during Storm of Steel. The Trench variant can be picked up from crates in Through Mud and Blood. Multiplayer Three variants of the weapon are available: Factory, Trench and Storm. Factory The Automatico M1918 Factory variant has no attachments. Trench The Automatico M1918 Trench variant is equipped with an angled grip and has greatly increased hip-fire accuracy compared to the standard version. Storm The Automatico M1918 Storm variant, like its Trench variant, is also equipped with a foregrip and has marginally increased accuracy and control over the Factory variant. Weapon Skins |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Isonzo · Monte Cismone · Papadopoli · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Royal Decree · Royal Edict · Royal Order · Royal Statute }} Gallery Automatico M1918 Trailer.png|The Automatico M1918 with lens sight in the official gameplay trailer. AutomaticoHip.PNG|The Automatico in first person AutomaticoSights.PNG|Iron sights AutomaticoReload.PNG|Reloading the Automatico Weapon Skins AutomaticoTheSavoia.jpeg|The Savoia AutomaticoIsonzo.jpeg|Isonzo AutomaticoVittoria.jpeg|Vittoria AutomaticoRoyalDecree.jpeg|Royal Decree AutomaticoRoyalEdict.jpeg|Royal Edict AutomaticoRoyalOrder.jpeg|Royal Order AutomaticoRoyalStatute.jpeg|Royal Statute Trivia * An Automatico M1918 variant equipped with a lens sight variant was shown in the Official Gamescom Gameplay Trailer, but is absent in the final game. * The weapon is known as Modello 1918 at one point during development. * Like the Carcano M91 Carbine and Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 Carbine variant, the bayonet will be folded if the user decides to opt out of a bayonet. pl:Automatico M1918 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1